This invention generally relates to rotatably supported pressure vessels for treatment of product such as cooking food, peeling fruit etc. More particularly, the invention relates to a rotatably supported pressure vessel with improved security.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,641,350 discloses a rotatably supported pressure vessel having a feed opening for feeding product into the vessel to be treated therein and a cover adapted to close the feed opening. Two separate supply conducts are provided for supplying the pressure medium to the pressure vessel. The two supply conducts are adapted to feed the pressure medium to the pressure vessel under different pressures. During supplying pressure medium to the pressure vessel, the pressure medium is first supplied under lower pressure and subsequently under high pressure. The cover for closing the feed opening may be operated by a device mounted outside the pressure vessel. When the pressure medium is first supplied under low pressure, any residual air within the pressure vessel will be vented. After a predetermined period, the pressure medium is supplied under operating pressure. With pressure vessels of this kind, there is a considerable risk that the pressure medium may be supplied under high operating pressure although the cover is not or not completely closed. In view of the very high operating pressures of 15 atmospheres gauge and more this would be very dangerous. German Pat. No. 2,325,293 solves this security problem by operating a device for closing the cover of the pressure vessel which is mounted within the latter by the same pressure medium so that the pressure medium can only penetrate into the pressure vessel after the cover has been moved into its closing position.